


Loki's Choice.

by teofse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teofse/pseuds/teofse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end it came down to a single choice and, to Tony's utter shock, the reindeer picked family loyalty over revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Choice.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy writing 100 word drabbles. All my drabbles are stand alone. They are not meant to be either a full story or part of a series. They are single snapshots meant to showcase one moment in time. Please do not ask me to continue any of them or expand them into bigger fics.

**Title:** **Loki's Choice.**

**Author** : Teofse

**Rating** : G

**Pairing:** Loki/Tony

**Genre:** Pre-Slash.

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written in response to challenge prompt:   **Bewildered.**

**Warnings** : None.  Unbetaed.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters.  No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _**:** _ In the end it came down to a single choice and, to Tony's utter shock, the reindeer picked family loyalty over revenge.

  
**Loki's Choice.**

In the end it came down to a single choice and, to Tony's utter shock, the reindeer picked family loyalty over revenge.

It took a single second.  One heartbeat after Thor collapsed, mortally wounded, for Loki's bitter animosity to unravel like a frayed old thread, allowing the same kind of over-protective devotion that Thor often showed towards his brother to... erupt... forth, obliterating the Thunderer's would-be-assassins without mercy.

“Why?  Why did you save him?” Tony asks quietly, studying the exhausted figure slumped protectively over his sleeping team-mate with bewildered curiosity.  “What would it take to keep you like this forever?”

 


End file.
